Death and Skulls
by Dranovdragon
Summary: A story where one Sirius Black is reborn as Skull de Mort the man even the grim reaper hates. And Harry shows up at one point. Seriously what could go wrong Sirius-is-Skull MoD!Harry
1. Chapter 1 Death

**Death and Skull**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

Skull shifted in his seat, at the side of the table next to the other still babyfied ex-Arcobaleno. The Arcobaleno Curse had finally been broken thanks to the new Vongola Decimo kid, and now thanks to Verde their bodies should grow back, to the age it had been before the curse in two months time. While Skull was happy the curse had finally been lifted, and he had a chance to come away from the mafia and back to his normal (as normal death-defying stunts could be) life and finally relax a little.

But of course, Reborn-senpai ordered, that there should be a party to let everybody know, that they were stronger than ever. Tsunayoshi-san still didn't have the backbone, to stand against the Worlds Greatest Hitman and was dragged into holding the party at one of the Vongola estates. The party was to be held after the two months had passed, so they all had their normal ages and looks.

Honestly, Skull would rather just run away to play with his motorcycle, or see if he could smuggle himself into Diagonally, and find news on his godson that went missing almost 54 years ago, not even a _month_ after Voldemort's fall.

Imagine his surprise when after he Sirius Black a 36-year-old _mass murder (note the sarcasm),_ one moment was falling backward through the Veil of Death in the Department of Mysteries, and the next he wakes up in his new mother's arms, as she only just got to say what his new name was going to be when she didn't have more strength left and let the fever and the pain of giving birth take her life, and leave her newborn to the nurses and an absent father.

The baby now named Cherep took the world by storm after he was left in an orphanage in Russia at the tender age of two when his father finally couldn't handle to take care of a baby and sent him away. Sirius (it was Cherep now) wasn't surprised at all at this, as his new father didn't even know he was born before the doctors took a test, to see who the dad was and called him when his DNA showed.

When Cherep was old enough to realize, that he had the memories of his previous life and knowledge of another society based on magic, the first thing he tried to do was to travel to England, and find out how the war had ended. His death date had become his new birthday, and the year was the same so now that there had gone five years since he was gone something must have happened. Whether the Light won the war and Voldemort was death or locked away, or the Death Eater had overpowered them and the Light side had lost, or if the war was still ongoing. Sirius _needed_ to know.

Cherep (still Sirius, he just _couldn't leave it behind_ ) first thought was to just run away and find a way to travel to England (if he remembered right there was many muggle was to travel too), but that had been shot down pretty fast after the first time. He hadn't even got away from the orphanage before he was spotted and dragged inside again and the contents of his bag were lying spread out on the floor, before the adults and he was sent to his room but from then on he was assigned a roommate and the door was locked at night. Of course, he tried many times but, one way or another he was always busted before he got anywhere.

The adults had taken to watch him more often after that, so they could stop him if he was trying again. They then began to notice that he didn't act the way other kids did. Some of the things he did, was just to mature and when he learned to speak Russian, it was with a low accent. With all the other things that didn't seem right, the caretaker was getting suspicious, so he had to make an act for himself so the other didn't figure something out.

Where Sirius almost didn't talk, his mode almost always like a dark cloud and didn't trust those around him after his time in Azkaban, made his role too become the _amazing_ Cherep that was loud and bold and could do anything better than everyone else, but was quick to show emotions when something went wrong. His act got better every time he used it, and later it was like a second skin.

He later became better to move around the adult's eyes and sneak out, that together with his new role he finally ran away from the orphan for good, a little after his eleventh birthday. He still couldn't come out of the country, but he had a little luck on his side when he ran into a circus and got them to take him with them.

He should help around the circus to stay, it could be everything from setting up the tent to help feed the animals. Cherep was just happy that he was away from the orphan, and had a higher chance at coming to England when the circus moved from country to country. When he had been with the circus for a year and a half and was almost twelve he got his first act in front of a crowd with taking his experience from his previous life of owning a motorcycle, and Sirius took advantage of his new body being more flexible than his older one and began to do stunts on it.

From warm up with the acrobats too once play a clown and dodge cake thrown at him he began to become more welcome in the circus, even went so far to dye his normal light brown hair a dark purple color and got earrings when he was thirteen. He also began to wear makeup after some of the girls said that it would look good on him.

It wasn't like he had forgotten about the war that _could_ (he _really_ hoped it was finished) still be fought in the Wizarding world or anything like that. It had just been too long since he could enjoy himself like this, and _if_ (again he hoped it was won) the war was still ragging he could be chained down again by guilt, for leaving or if someone figured out who he was, he could be sent to prison again or kill. Sirius had donned his fighting and died, and Cherep had never ever been involved.

The only thing that did so he still wished to return, was to know if Harry was okay. Harry his sweet godson that had gone through to much for his age, and probably no one to talk to about it now that he was gone. Sirius knew of what the Dursley did to him, and had nearly apparated away to get back at them, but what done was done and Harry would probably never truly trust adults to help him with what he was going through, and his friend wouldn't know what to do about it.

So the first thing Cherep (most of _Sirius_ was behind the action through) did when he finally got to England, was to find an excuse to slip away some hours to get to the Leaky Cauldron and get inside. It was only halfway there that, some dread came forth and for the first time he though of that _maybe_ there wasn't a Leaky Cauldron, that _maybe_ there wasn't Diagonally behind it and _maybe_ magic wasn't real and Sirius was just a dream or if Sirius was real and he wasn't in the same universe. He began to panic and think thoughts of 'what if', that he almost didn't notice that it was his stop before he looked up from where he had been staring at the ground, and almost jumped out of the bus.

When he was outside and looked around he thought 'fuck it' and just ran the rest of the way where the Cauldron was ( _should be_ ). When he stopped and looked around he almost panicked when he didn't notice it at first but the it was _right there_ in front of him with the usual sign outside the door and darkened windows. He pushed the door open and ran past the people inside, and got more hope when he saw the robe some of them was wearing. He walked into the small room with the brick wall, at the same time as a couple came out from the other side, and he rushed past them inside the alley.


	2. Chapter 2

**Death and Skulls**

 **Authors Note: first of English isn't my first language, secondly I shift between calling him Cherep and Sirius because they act and think differently.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Chapter two**

He almost didn't need to ask if the war was over, because the alley had bright colors all around and happy tunes shifted in the air. Almost at every turn was there a picture of Harry Potter in a winner stand, Cherep was sure his godson would've never have posed too.

He wandered around some hours, to collect information when he stopped in front of a big list of names, that was at the side of a joke shop. It was first when he found his previous name, he stilled and a feeling of dread beginning to creeping up on him.

The list was a memento of all of those that had died or had been killed in the fight against Voldemort and his followers. Sirius's (because this was _his_ world) eyes scanned the big post on the wall for every name, he knew or had known.

There was many he knew, but what saddened him the most was how many innocent people died because they were at the wrong place at the wrong time. Tears began to form in his eyes and blurred his world a little. Of course, _of course,_ a war couldn't be ended without sacrificing _something,_ in this case, the life of innocent children that had nothing to do with the war that was ongoing.

The last battle had been fought at Hogwarts and many children had been attacked before the real battle even began and many hadn't could escape, in time and got caught in the crossfire. Some of the teachers had apparently helped smuggle, the youngest of the kids away from the school and to a safe place before shit really hit the fan, but most of the older ones had been fighting against the Death Eaters themselves before the adults could do anything.

Cherep mourned for the lost potential and Sirius cried for the death of his best friend that apparently, had just been married and had a kid.

—

Now that he finally was here and knew that the war had ended and at what cost. His good mood ruined, Cherep didn't know what to do. There was at least one and a half hour, before there was a bus that drove all the way out to were the circus currently was located, and he said that he could be away too long out on the night.

September had just ended so all the school children had been whispered away, and it was only 7 o'clock in the morning, so there wasn't that many up. Many of the shops were also closed. He looked up at the joke shop that the post had been on.

'Weasels Wizarding Wheezes' huh. Sirius had once heard the Weasley twins talk about how it was going to be made with the money Harry had given to them, but he hadn't thought they had done it.

The list had had one of the twins on it along with one Hermione Granger. That together with all the Order of the Phoenix members that didn't make it out alive and apparently Harry had just _disappeared_ three weeks after the funerals had been held and no one could contact him, there wasn't that many left Sirius had known personally, that he liked and knew he wasn't a mass murder like everybody said.

Slowly walking over to the shop and peered inside the window in the door, to see if there was anyone else inside. The room on the other side was large and filled to the brim with things stable all the way to the top of the ceiling, but it didn't look like there were others so he opened the door and slipped inside.

There was a loud BANG when the door closed, that made him jump at least a foot in the air. Something that looked like fireworks, came drizzling down from a staircase in the corner.

Cherep while waiting for his heart to calm down again, went to lean against a table in front of him, but (of _course_ ) he accidentally knocked one of the bottles that were on it to the ground in the process. He cursed himself a little when he heard footsteps running down the stairs, and the head of a man came from a door around the corner.

"I pay for it?" Cherep said in a weak voice.

A little boy with dark brown hair looked through the railing on the staircase with a questioning glance to the man on the door opening.

The man slowly walked into the room and made a shooing motion toward the boy that then began to go up the stairs again.

"Now, now young man I think we can talk about it," the man who was definitely a Weasely if his red hair was real, replied. "If Alexander up there, hadn't made such a big ruckus, I don't think you would have done that."

The Weasley gave him an easygoing smile and offered his hand in a shake.

"The names George Weasley, the owner of this shop and the father of the child you just saw."

Sirius was frozen in place, but slowly offered his own hand and shook the other. "I am the awesome Cherep." He replied boastfully with a wide smile on his face that showed a little too many teeth. "Through some calls me Skull nowadays,"

George looked him over, "Nice to meet ya. Why Skull through? There have been bad things about skulls and what they represented in the Wizarding world the latest years." He stated but there was a glint in his eyes like he was laughing at his introduction inside his head.

Cherep chuckled nervously. "Well Cherep is Russian and means Skull, and I'm currently living with a circus so it became my stage name." He explained. "And this is my first time back inside the Wizarding world since the war ended."

"Oh then welcome back! Now, what can I do for you? We got all sorts of new stuff. We got a new type of pill that can get you out of classes faster and we go-"

Cherep stopped home before he could say anymore with putting a hand on his mouth so the rest was muffled. "Thanks for the offer but," he slowly removed his hand. "I'm looking for information of what happened in the war, and after it stopped."

George froze in place and his smile dropped and got replaced by a sad look.

"Why do you want to know? It happened a long time ago now, right, and it can't be that interesting can it." George snapped at him but more out shock than rage.

Cherep knew this was a bad idea but, George had been at the front lines and knew what really happened instead of all the fake rumors that could be spreading out of them that wasn't there. _So_ he pressed on.

"I'm sorry if this is a sensitive matter but I need to know what happened, and how some people died and how things were fought out. All my information came from one that _died_ , some years before the war stopped and I _need to know._ " Cherep replied in a serious tone.

 **thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Death and Skulls**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

Emerald Green eyes stared unfocused, into the darkness around him, while different scenes played through his head. He was a pharaoh in ancient Egypt and watched as his people were building a statue of him to remind people of his pact with the gods. In the next moment, everything was on fire, and the only thing he could see was how the statute that had stand proud for eighteen years, crumbled to the ground as his people's screams were heard and everything ended in flames.

The next time he was a she and ran as fast as her seven-year-old legs could get her. The buildings were different from last time. They were made of glass and was towering up high in the sky, and a hologram was showing off the newest robot. She had been here before and knew that she should just turn left, and then right she would be in a safe zone and time to catch her breath. She slowed down at the sharp left turn, so she didn't run into a wall but suddenly _It_ was before her, with eyes glowing red in the dim light. That's the last thing she remembered.

Her gender didn't change but now, she was twenty and had her dream life. Her house was in the forest, together with her dogs. She had finally got away from her grandparents and could live as she chooses. She lived there happily five more years before a tree fell over her and her world went dark again.

He got to die of old age this time and watch his sons and daughter stand before him before he left. His breathing slowed down as his heart went still and all that was left was a blissful smile. This time however he woke up in the White Space again

He sometimes got some time in between, the next life where he was left wondering, about when this was going to stop. _They_ had said maybe a day or a year, it could maybe finally stop after one hundred years. _They_ had said that they weren't too sure of that, themselves but they did know, that it was going to stop eventually.

Timed flowed different in the White Space, and he wasn't sure how long he had been here now, but he knew one thing.

"I'm coming for you Sirius."

—-

Cherep was in his bed, still tired even though he had slept nine hours before he was woken up, by a nightmare of his death. He could almost still hear Harry scream, his name one last time before he was gone. The talk he had with George yesterday, had brought memories of the past, to the surface of the ocean he tried to drown it in.

Yesterday George had stared at him some time, before he led him into a different, room where he asked what he would like to know. Cherep had thought it had been too easy to win him over but when asked, George just answered with ' _You remind me of someone I used to know.'_ and wouldn't say more about it. Cherep finally got all the answers he needed, after George had talked in an hour or two. George had said he would act as a type of messenger, for him to keep him updated on what was happening in the Wizarding world when he wasn't in the country or couldn't get the information himself. They later bonded over their love for pranking people, and he gave Skull (George thought it was ironic so he called him that) some pranking supply for free because Skull didn't have any money on him (or at all) and sent him away with best wishes.

Skull knew he couldn't ask about if he knew where Harry was, without George getting suspicious. He couldn't just say he was his ' _longtime death godfather he had watched die, only the get reborn in Russia and this was his first chance to try and talk to him and he promises he would have come sooner if he could'._

When Skull got back to the circus, he was worked to the bone for the time he was away before he was thrown onto his bed and was told to get some sleep.

—

It was two months later he got the nickname Immortal Skull when his stunt failed in front of the crowd. Skull at that time had already crashed many times before, but the purple fire that healed his wounds faster than normal was new.

And the bandaged figures that came out of a portal, after that was definitely a first experience too. To know that not only that the mafia was real, but it also had rainbow colored flams that were named after the weather, and those that didn't have it, couldn't see it was also a new check on the list.

So now he had magic that most people wouldn't believe in if he said and, was probably going to get involved with the mafia, at some point later in his life if he knew his luck right.

The beings that called themselves the Vindice also told him about the omerta, and what he could and couldn't do. They left with one last warning about breaking it and stuff like that.

Skull of course almost broke it several times, before he got the letter to the ' _I Prescelti Sette'_ (it translates to 'selective seven' and doesn't that just sound ominous) _._ It wasn't like he didn't take there warning seriously, _but_ he was Skull now. 'The Man Hated By The Grim Reaper Himself' was a carefree person that did what he wanted how he wanted. And nobody from the mafia had shown up at his doorstep (wasn't like he had one really) demanding him to join their Famiglia, yet so all was fine. Until it actually happened.

Well, it wasn't like there was written in the letter, that he should join a Famiglia directly, but letters don't magically appear on his table if it was anything normal. Skull didn't think it was the wizards that had done this like seriously if they did this it would probably start another war because ' _he cheated, he used_ dark _magic_ ' would definitely be taken too Sirius (pun intended).

Now the mafia definitely sounded like there was someone that would do this just to show off and have a cool title. Or of course, it _could_ all be a trap to use the strongest, to do something for them. Skull leaned more over to the trap part, but he was bored now that he was on his own after he got kicked out of the circus for doing something ' _unpleasant in front of the audience'._ It wasn't his fault the fall from ten meters up in the air, that should have killed him was a little gory. He had been on his own for two months time now and the only way he got money was from stealing and he only had his bike and the clothes on his back and a small backpack. Plus he got nothing better to do (he better get good money or else).

So he went on his merry way to a location in the middle of a forest, to a mansion that no one could find unless they knew it was there (Skull was doubting it was a place well known) into something that was definitely a trap, that could probably kill him in second.

It definitely wasn't going to be pleasant that much he did know.

 **A new chapter for all of you reading this**


	4. Chapter 4

**Death and Skulls**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

Skull was right, this was the stupidest thing, he had ever done in both his current life, and the previous one, and that was saying a lot about the situation (he and James had done some pretty stupid things to count on). Maybe he wasn't killed just when he got there, like he thought he would (he would like to see their expression, when It wasn't that easy) but that didn't make the situation any better, know that he sat with people that clearly were more powerful and older than him (if you count after his rebirth). The feeling that something would go wrong didn't go away either.

Skull was now really glad that he hadn't taken off his helmet when he came inside so the others wouldn't notice how much younger he was than them. He had only just got up to nineteen again and all the other was definitely older than twenty-eight (at least his makeup and piercing helped make him look older). Skull had put some charms on his helmet the other day that did so he was the only one that could take it off that helped him relax a little.

All the others in the room leaked all kinds of dangerous auras, and the tension was high in the room when Skull broke it by closing the door loudly behind him. Skull had planned to come in late, to _play his part_ as the _clueless civilian,_ as they called it in the mafia. He knew that they would think less of him when they knew that he wasn't a part of it like them.

All eyes (not that he could see them all but he could feel the _weight_ behind it) was glued to him when he dragged one of the last chairs, out from the table and sat down on it in an ungrateful manner. The tension stretched again when he was ignored after he sat down (it would appear that they were waiting for the person to sit in the last chair, hopefully, the one that had called them all here).

His clothing style together with his helmet he still had on indoors, didn't exactly help him blend in the same way the other did. Where he had his purple bike suit and leather boots (when he had gotten his flames and they had colored his normal steel gray eyes - the only thing he had from his previous life - purple, all his wardrobe was also changed to match with what his already colored hair was), the one sitting at the end of the table had an expensive looking suit and a fedora that was shadowing his eyes so that you only could only see a dangerous gleam, but arrogance was oozing out of his form (and was that _sideburns_?).

Next to the fedora guy, was a man that looked like a scientist in a lab coat and had green hair (apparently colored hair wasn't that strange in the Underworld). He was mumbling while writing something down, on a notebook with a ballpoint pen.

Someone whose gender he couldn't identify was taking up the third seat. They were wearing a black outfit with a hood that covers their eyes. From what little could be seen of their appearance they had chin-length purple-lish hair and fairly white skin. They had two up-side-down triangle purple markings on their cheeks and was counting a stack of money with quick fingers.

A woman that looked like she would kick anyone's ass, was taking the seat in front of the on counting money. She was wearing a military uniform and had dark blue hair to her shoulders (Skull didn't think he would get along with her weary well).

Skull was sitting right next to her with the last person in the room beside him. The last man looked like the easiest person in the room to approach. Unlike the others, he had a calming smile on his face, and he had more colorful clothes on. He was wearing red from head to toe, but something about him told Skull not to underestimate him.

They sat like that in silence in some minutes, but as Skull finally had enough and thought about going to take his motorcycle so he could get the hell away from there, a door open in the other side of the room. Through came pregnant woman, wearing a dress and holding a batch of cookies. She had a friendly smile on her face when she looked over them.

"Good, looks like everyone came. Would you like a cookie?" She questioned. "My name is Luce. I'm the current head of the Giglio Nero Famiglia." (Now it was confirmed that it was the mafia instead of the wizards, just his luck)

The others looked at her untrusting, except the guy in red. It didn't look like he showed that much expression except the small smile and the calming aura. Skull was weary of her but decided to trust her a little, for her friendly demeanor (of course he knew that it could be fake but something told him if something bad happened she would be sorry and that was enough for him).

He took off his helmet when she came over to take one of her cookies. Like a show of trust (and to make the others think he's an idiot that takes things that could be poisoned).

"I am the great Immortal Skull-sama! The man hated by the Grim Reaper himself!" He boasted loudly with pieces of cookies flying out of his mouth. Fedora guy gave him a blank stare but looked away when he was offered an espresso by Luce.

The meeting after that went as good as a meeting could go between the strongest people in the mafia, a mafia boss and someone who had never been a part of any of it. After the fedora guy (his name was Reborn, ' _The Strongest Hitman in the World_ ') found out that Skull was apparently a civilian he assumed that he couldn't do anything and didn't know shit about Flames, and he labeled him the weakest in the group. The others kinda went with it. With his look (his purple makeup and leather), and his status they didn't think much of him either (through Luce had a knowing smile but didn't say anything).

He found out the flames of the others before he left (he's the _strongest cloud_ users now huh). They got two weeks before their first assignment came Luce told them.

So now Skull was going to be a thief for two more weeks before he got _legal_ (he knew what he worked with, there was nothing legal about it) money again.

—-

The first mission was, of course, a success with the strongest people and all of that. Reborn used Skull as a distraction for the others (good thing he had trained with knife throwing clowns before so he knew how to dodge), so they weren't found out (and he knew it wasn't going to be the last time). Skull was just glad that he wasn't a stranger to blood and broken bodies with how many times he crashed (and the war he fought in for the Order) because this wasn't for the weak minded.

After the fifth mission, Luce invited them to stay at the mansion in the woods, so they got to know each other. Some of them, of course, said no just when it was suggested ( _coughReborncough_ ), but most of the others just did as the boss (she wasn't really the boss, Reborn wouldn't have a pregnant woman fighting) told them too.

So they lived together in the mansion and took the missions when they came. Skull and the other got a room for themselves and a place where they could do what they want (like a garage for him, a lab for Verde and so on and so forth). Everything was going fine until Luce decided to take them on a picnic on one sunny morning. They had been walking through a forest for an hour or so when they finally got to a clearing between the trees. They were beginning to take the stuff they needed for the picnic when a bright light suddenly illuminated the clearing, blinding them and the sound of something jumped in from one of the trees nearby. When the light stopped shinning Skull felt a change. He looked down at himself only to see the body of a baby instead of his nineteen-year-old one.

So this was what his gut feeling had tried to warn him about.

All the other was in different kind of shock. Viper just stared in their now smaller hands, while Fon for the first time showed a different emotion and had his mouth open in disbelief. Verde could apparently not warp his brain around how it happened and brain was on overdrive. Lal was laying to the side with a blond close by both of them smaller than normal. Reborn just stared, his fedora knocked down from his head, at Luce who was standing in the shade of the trees and as the only adult now with hurt in his eyes.

So all of this was Luce's fault (but now the bad feeling was finally gone).

 **If you think something is irritating please say I will try to fix it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Death and Skulls**

 **Chapter 5**

The day started normally like any other day (only a little different from the one's where he is woken up by a nightmare either of his death again or his time in Azkaban or when he found _James and Lily dead in the ruins of their house and Harry's wailing was the only sound to be heard and he knew Peter that rat had betrayed them all_ ). He woke up, took a bath, got some food while thinking about what he was going to do with his new babyfied form and what to do with the day.

It had been a week since the curse was placed, and the newly named Arcobaleno (he has other titles now than mass murder yay) had broken apart. Nobody trusted Luce enough, after her explanation about what she lured them into, to stay together in the mansion. She had never been their Sky in the first place so nothing was holding them back from leaving as soon as they could. They had destroyed every evidence about them being there and took everything of importance back.

Skull had nearly broken down, when he came back to his motorcycle and realized that he could no longer ride it in his new form. He felt extremely lucky that he had enough magical power to transform into Padfoot even though his magic core had gotten smaller after the curse. He was just glad that it wasn't all gone.

—-

When Skull's first accidental magic happened he was 4 and he didn't think much about what it was, but then it happened a second time when he got mad over at he was found out when he was trying to run away and felt that he was going to be trapped forever and the chair he sat on crumbled to the ground. When he laid there on the floor surrounded by small pieces of floating wood he finally figured out what happened and nearly cried out of happiness. He later tried to get more control over his feelings so it didn't happen again and so other didn't get a good idea about dragging him off to somewhere (either a magic school or a laboratory he wouldn't want to be at either). When he got his emotions under control it also made it easy to stay in his new character as Skull, and it didn't slip so often or bleed into something like Sirius.

When a letter came and invited him to the country's magic school, he sent one back with false information about that he had a tutor at home that was going to teach him (he didn't even have a real home let alone a magical teacher who would use time on him). He had said to himself that he was only going to use magic if the situation really needed it (and to pranking but that is also under need). Cherep still went out and brought some books so he could study (he wasn't going to be clueless like last time a friend died because he didn't know the counter spell, and now he wasn't so stupid to believe that everything is black and white). He also got some books about politics so if anything dragged him back he would at least now what he could say in it.

Skull started to learn wandless magic at the age of ten and mastered it at the age of fourteen so there was nothing to trace him down with. He was beginning to take Mad-Eye Moody's word about 'constant vigilance' to heart

—

Years went by with hiding his de-aged form with charms and amulets, so he took up the name and form of Sirius again. He still couldn't ride his bike because it only made him look older, but in reality, he still only had the physical mass of a two-year-old. The only time Sirius let others see Skull was in the yearly gatherings of the Arcobaleno or the times he ran into someone from the mafia. He still couldn't figure out how to mask his Flame so if someone had met him before and then saw him in his charmed form they would know it was the same because of those _god damn colored flames_ (Skull apparently had an almost abnormal amount of flames. At least that was what he had heard).

Skull had kinda (at least he thought) become on _better terms_ (he wasn't that sure if he could call it friends) with Fon. They talked together in the meetings and Fon had helped him find a Familia he could join and a place where he could find jobs to do so he could get some money for himself. If they ran into each other they sometimes go to a cafe and Fon helped him catch up to what was necessary to know in the Mafia.

When Skull got a message that Luce was soon going to die because of the curse, he made space in his calendar to visit before it was too late. There was something he would like to ask before she was gone.

—

A knock on the door was the only thing that warned the boss of the Giglio Nero that someone was coming to visit. From where she was laying on the bed the first thing that caught her eyes about the figure that walked in through the door was his steel gray eyes. The second thing was the purple pacifier around his neck.

"Skull, what a pleasant surprise." Her voice sounded weak. The man walked beside her bed until he was standing next to her when he let the glamour drop and a baby was in its place.

"Hey, Luce long time no see." Skull's voice was soft, softer than the one she was used to hearing from him. "I take it the others haven't visited you yet."

Luce gave him a weak smile. "Not yet."

They both knew that it wasn't that likely that any of the others showed up. Maybe Fon would try to come but he was working for the Triads and was one of the 'Arcobaleno' (not that Skull wasn't but, he had a glamour to hide himself) and people thought that they did the job best (they actually did but that's not the point) so the others got many more jobs. Skull was labeled as the weakest so he got the least request and he himself thought it was too much and the others probably got over double as many. So no he didn't think if Fon actually wanted to visit had the time to plan it all out. Skull only met with him if they bumped into each other.

Reborn had been to hurt about her betrayal and how she had manipulated them all. Verde could care less about the rest of them, Skull was just happy that he had made a motorbike for him he actually could ride. Colonello mostly just followed Lal around since he was just thrown into it all and hadn't known the others previously and Lal was mad about it because she was thrown out of the military. Viper would probably (most definitely) ask for a large sum of cash to answer how they felt about it.

Skull jumped onto the bed as Luce sighs. "I take it this isn't your usual social meeting." Luce said in a resigned tone. "Or did I take the change in your character wrong?" She talked as if her sugar sweet voice she used when they all met her wasn't replaced by one more suited for a mafia boss.

Skull barked out a laugh. "No you're right, this isn't the usual." Skull looked her in the eyes. "I wanted to know if you knew who I _was_ before all of this," he gestured at his baby-fied form, "happened. I came here today to ask if you knew who exactly you had dragged into all of this."

Luce looked Skull over. There was nothing about his baby-fied form and purple eyes that matched the features of the Grey eyed man he came in as but there was a difference in the air around him. He held himself more confidently

"No, not at first." She began, "When I first met all of you personally the only thing I knew was that you were a stuntman that had ridiculous strong cloud flames." She paused. "Somehow you never really was in the focus when I got a glimpse of something. Yes, you were there but never without someone else there to focus on instead." She leaned back further into the pillow, up against the wall and further away from him. "In the start, I just thought that it was because you was the weakest and the others had more to tell but later that theory got proven to be wrong."

She paused but didn't look him in the eye. Skull said in silence waiting for her to speak again.

She opened her mouth, "After the curse was placed upon you and the others and you all had left, visions appeared centered around a young man. The young man was an heir to an ancient and noble house, but not only that the young heir and the rest of his family were bestowed with the power of magic.

"Now the power of magic could do great things but could also be used for bad. The child's parents had taken to follow a man that used the dark arts to make his ideal world. The heir, however, did not follow them in the belief about the man's dream and began to rebel against them but got thrown out of the house by his actions.

"The young boy now no longer an heir lived with one of his best friends a boy who was an heir to another noble house but followed a wizard that used light magic instead of the of its counterpart."

"I must say I was surprised when one of the child's best friends betrayed the others and lead his Sky to his death."

 **In case you missed it James was Sirius's Sky.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 _The near silent steps could be heard in the white space if there was anybody there to really listen. The rhythm of the soft sound was often broken into one a little different than before. Sometimes the steps suddenly would become heavier than before like the person had lost all its energy and shuffled through the nothingness. A few seconds later the steps would have the same energy as first taking a few steps only for it to be broken again by becoming much lighter and began to run and jump further ahead. At times the sound of the feet would be joined by the sound of a cane hitting the ground underneath it. Until it was back to the start again._

 _A lone man could be found to be the cause of the soft sounds of walking barefooted over the white surface. A cloak was hanging from the man's shoulders flowing down the back, stopping short just over the ground level with its hood removed from over the head letting soft locks of black hair that hung to his shoulders._

 _Suddenly the form flickered and the steps changed patterns again to a softer sound and a smaller figure took the mans place. The hair was lighter color shaved into and undercut just for the reason it wouldn't go in the eyes. The figure was more feminine but a flat chest with nothing to show because of the younger age. She walked as if afraid to make a sound but at the same time skipping over the surface before the cloak was back, the figure gained some hight and the black hair flowed again._

"I wonder how long I've been here," _the man's voice echoed through the nothingness with a British accent and a smooth voice. "_ I wonder how long to I can come back again." _The man stopped in his tracks and stared at the ground._

" well it's not like walking through this place will change anything," _the man slowly sat down, "_ I might as well just take a nap. I hope something has changed when I wake up again. You hear me!" _As the man laid down fully his form flickered again and was left with a small black cat._

.—.

Skull shifted in his seat on Luce bed trying to process what she just had revealed to him. The purple haired man in a child's body had been ready for her to know (that's why he asked) but hearing her say it all like it was a story to be told still surprised him. Her calling James (dear James that wasn't supposed to die) his Sky cleared up some things about what the empty feeling he had felt the night of the murder and how he just knew he had been too late to save them without having reached the house yet.

He shook himself out of the dark thoughts with asking another question. "Do you know what happened to the boy after their Sky's death?" And how nice it was asking as if they were talking about what had happened to another person and not him sitting right in front of her. Still, it was getting harder to make sure his voice didn't tremble and he refused to look at her.

Luce didn't seem fazed by it and laid her hand on his own and used the other to turn his face forcing their eyes to meet again.

"Yes, I do. What happened to you was horrible and losing your Sky worse, but it wasn't your fault. The government was rotten from the start and Peter had chosen his own way without you getting involved. You can't blame yourself for anything. Not even leaving you're godson behind." Sirius was about to protest when she laid a finger over his lips stopping him. "Harry was grateful for the time you were alive and the time you had spent together are some of his most treasured. He was sad after you left, yes, but he knows now that you will see each other again someday." He removed her finger from his lips but still hold his hand in her own.

"What Do you mean we get to see each other again someday?" His voice was low just above a whisper his eyes trained on her (his eyes flickered into steel Grey color before going back to purple without his knowledge but was clear for anybody sitting in front of him. She didn't say anything). He gripped her hand hard in his. "Did you see it? Nobody knows where he is or his current whereabouts. The whole wizarding world thinks he's dead."

Tears began to gather in his eyes blurring his sight. Luce slowly patted his head until her body began to be wracked by the force of a cough forcing its way. He tried to blink the tears away looked at her concerned.

"I'm sorry Skull," she coughed again, "I'm sorry that I didn't say anything before, but the scenes were spread out over a longer period of time and I couldn't figure out why it was important, or who it was about. Names have always been a tricky thing, titles were easier but I don't suppose you go around and call yourself a mass murder." Skull huffed. "You're godson only showed in bypassing and only saw your death three days ago. Harry being confirmed alive is a scene from the future." She let out a tired sigh and leaned back into the pillow again.

Skull took a calming breath and slowly began to make his way off the bed out of Luce's grip. When he was down on the floor a lot calmer than before he asked a last question.

"If you saw us meeting again can you tell me when?" Sirius let a little bit of hope sneak into his voice making it waver a bit.

Luce shook her head sadly, making her hair ruffled against the pillow. "All I can say is that he will come when you least expect it."

With that said and heard Skull was out of the door leaving a cursed woman at her deathbed.

.—.

Skull was pretty sure that he wouldn't survive this.

Sirius didn't think it was that bad, but maybe he gets a scratch nothing too bad.

Cherep that was almost not even there anymore, said that everyone was doomed.

One thing they mostly agreed on was the motorcycle from Verde probably wasn't going to live another day and they/he would later mourn the loss of it (and try to bug a new one out of Verde).

These guys had just shown up out of nowhere in there black suits having circled him with no escape routes. Really he had just innocently been out to by milk in his non-charmed cursed baby form hoping to get a discount because of how young he looked. Then Bam! Men in black.

What was most likely the leader stepped forwards exclaiming something about how they would take down the weakest Acrobaleno and make their Familigia rise in status and power. They also said a little too much than they should have. Like you should play to your advantage not going around saying who they worked for and other information you should hold close at hand. And exclaiming they would take down the weakest just indicates that you can't take on those stronger.

Skull was not impressed, but playing his part as expected of him, he began to freak out and cause a scene exclaiming that ' _the great_ _Skull-sama will defeat them and show them his true power'_ all the while fake tears filled his eyes and he willed his body to tremble slightly.

With his miniature motorcycle at his side and with his new partner a baby octopus he had found two weeks ago named Oodako he didn't really look that threatening. His usual makeup and patches on his face didn't help his image that much only making civilians question why a baby has piercing.

When the men in suits moving to attack he didn't really have a primary weapon to turn to. With his flames barely controllable and not anything on his body that could even resemble a weapon there was only one thing left to do. He turned to his magic.

.—.

Skull would like to say things went fine. That he came out on the top with leaving his attackers humiliated in the dust, while he was riding into the sunset on his bike with Oodako on his shoulder completely unharmed. He could see that maybe some people would call bullshit and he was for once perfectly fine with that. Because that's not what happened.

It actually went pretty good in the beginning. Well, maybe he wasn't taking them that seriously and played a little with them without really trying to escape. But still, it went fine. If someone tried to shoot at him, he would stop it with a flicker of a finger and a small ' _protego'_ mumbled under his breath with his helmet stopping them from noticing it.

While he had studied how to do wandless magic and later mastering it, he still wasn't a genius and doing a spell wandless and wordless just cost too much concentration he didn't have or could use in a fight. So he found a way around it. While spells were typically stronger and honestly much easier to control if you said the spell out loud and had a wand at hand it still had its disadvantages. He had long ago already dropped the wand so it was only how to come around the sound. If you said the spell out loud while fighting someone (either wizard or a Muggle it didn't matter now) they would have known that he had done something and could have broken the Statue of Secrecy so he researched and found out that it still worked if you mumbled the word under your breath or just concentrated on forming the words with his lips without saying them. That way people wouldn't know what he had done until it was too late (and it worked wonders when pranking others), and someone would only understand what it was if they could lip-read which was a rarity.

So people would just think he was that awesome and be in awe when the bullets didn't look to connect. Or they would think they hadn't hit at all.

So playing with them while draped over his bike was fun right up till someone got a hit in. But not on him, no, but the small octopus on his shoulder and his world froze.

.—.

While Skull usually didn't act like a typical Cloud with a territory that he had chosen as his, he had chosen that he wouldn't be chained down by anything that he couldn't take with him at all times. Not even a small safe house could be found in his name.

The things he had claimed _His_ were typical small trinkets he had found on the road and in small shops around the world that he had found to like (extendable space was a blessing).

It just so happened that Oodako had placed herself on that list of things that was his.

Sitting frozen in his seat looking at the small octopus in his hands bleeding from a wound on one of its tentacles was definitely not a good thing for his attacker's. Except they hadn't noticed and kept on shooting and surprised themselves when they saw it hit and blood slowly began to trickle out of the wound.

Being stupid as what was expected from a weak Famiglia they all began to shoot him once more with new enthusiasm. Making the still frozen Skull a bleeding mess but didn't utter a single word of hurt to busy staring at his hurt familiar trying to process what to do.

What finally snapped him out of it was when they began to boast loudly about having taken him down. Now that he was finally thinking clearly again his flames began to show a true Cloud nature. He went into a rage.

His head snapped up from its down casted form with the first sign of his anger showing as a purple gleam from through the visor of his helmet while his flames began to heal the wounds inflicted upon his body. His bike was wrecked with holes and smeared to with his blood and would most likely not work anymore (it was a surprise it hadn't blown up yet).

Skull slowly got off his motorcycle with all eyes on him in shock over his sudden movements when they were pretty sure that nobody could be moving with that much blood loss. With Oodako in one hand and having removed his helmet with the other one, he carefully laid her down in it shielding her from the upcoming battle.

As soon as she was out of the way Sirius joined Skull in a blind Cloud rage calling upon his magic and his uncontrollable flames twisting them together making a terrifying weapon of mass destruction.

The last clear thought Skull had before he fully lost control was ' _this definitely won't end pretty'._ And he could later say he was completely right

...—...


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry for the long wait but finally the seventh chapter is here.**_

 _ **ok, ok, ok so i have tried to set in some place and time because of a request so please tell me tha ty ourethoughts is about it. should i continue to do this, even more details or was that without fine? I don't know how to do this.**_

 **Chapter 7**

 ** _(Sicily, parking lot)_**

The sun was slowly sinking down over the horizon, leaving the sky in a pink color slowly fading into purple. That was the first thing his mind registered. The second thing was how he got the feeling back in his body and could feel a slowly drying spot on his cheek and something dripping from his fingers. He looked down to the ground with a hazy mind and saw the drops falling from his fingers landing in a small pool of deep dark red underneath him.

Skul's eyes flew open, staring at it when his mind finally cleared and a hand flew to his face in shock. That motion showed itself to be a bad idea when he rubbed blood all over the already drying patch and getting some of it in his eye.

"Fuck!" he cursed at himself as he rubbed it, hunching a little in on himself. He looked wide-eyed around him and his mind calmed down a little when he noticed that there where no one else around. The only company he got was a small octopus still lying in his helmet and the moths gathering around a lamppost.

He glanced down at the bodies lying sprawled out over the asphalt, some in more natural positions than others with a grimace. His gaze landed on the nearest man and with three steps he was in front of the cooling corps and he crunched down. He looked at the fine probably high-end suit that had been reduced to nothing but a bloody mess. He closed his eyes and with an incarnation mumbled under his breath a flame soon engulfed the body leaving nothing behind.

It didn't take long before all of the bodies were gone and he lifted his wounded octopus into his arms ready to change location before anyone could spot them again.

As he was washing the blood off his hands and arms, he thought back at what had happened and he might admit that maybe he overreacted a little. Just a bit. But even though he felt bad for killing those men, leading him to stand in an abandoned restroom staring at his bloodstained leather jacket, somewhere in the back of his mind something was secretly proud over the fact that they had been able to protect what was his, even though Oodako already had been wounded before he had reacted.

He shook his head trying to get the feeling of being proud of killing people out of his mind. Droplets hit the mirror making and a complaining noise from Oodako made him stop. He turned and looked down adoringly at his healed octopus. After he had cleaned up the mess he had been sure to give Oodako the best medical care he could until he was sure she was okay. she wiggled in the bucket filled with water he had made for her and sent some of it splashing over the side.

"Aw come on. Why can you do it when I can't?" She made a sound that could almost be mistaken as a giggle before she splashed even more of it down onto the floor. Skull groaned at her resulting in more giggles.

.—.

It took three weeks before he finally reached a certain green-haired scientist in a lab somewhere under a city in Italy. With only the help of his small reputation and public transportation, it had taken longer than if he had had his own vehicle to seek him. What the scientist was doing there wasn't any of his concern and he was gone as soon as the lightning had handed over his new totally awesome motorbike that actually was in the right size. If someone had blamed him afterward of him only getting what he wanted out of the scientist by bribe then they wouldn't be wrong but he could say without being shy about it, that he had used the first five days on whining and begging.

.—.

 ** _(Italiy, country side)_**

A week later it took precisely five hours of him roaming the roads of Italy after having left Verde's hideout on his miniature motorcycle that he noticed the black cars following behind him. Really it would not even have been suspicious if not for all of them having the same emblem carved into a golden plate on the front and toned windows.

Skull had dismissed them at first, this was Italy, the Mafia was always literally right around the corner and things like this was actually more common than most people would have thought. he told himself that there shouldn't even be a reason for someone to look after him.

He had kept on driving for an hour or so mostly just ignoring the cluster of cars behind him. Maybe he had taken some of the smaller roads and the slimmest passes he could find and an extra turn around a corner never hurt anyone (unless you a turn down the wrong corner of course, and would somehow end up deep in than before) before he was out of town, all on his own.

The rumble of his engineering was filling out the silence of the peaceful countryside he had ended up at, as the not-suspicious-at-all black cars began to speed up and shorten the fine distance they had kept between them. One of the cars drove past him, as two others got up on both sides of him, leaving two cars to follow from behind him. He was surrounded. The cars were close enough that even his own small motorcycle wouldn't be able to slip past, without him trying to jump onto the roof of one of the moving vehicles that (maybe) even for him would be (a little) suicidal.

Skull's frown hidden behind his helmet darkened as the cars tried to force him out to the roadside, probably to do things less than favorable for him.

He allowed them.

The cars began to slow as the wheels began to pick up dust, making small clouds around them as they were almost off the road. Skull let them come to a stop and watched as two of the passengers from the car furthest behind him, got out of the vehicle making their way towards him. The men had black suits on and Skull notice that one of them was caring a black suitcase under his arm when they stopped a few meters in front of him. They stared at each other waiting for the other to say something, before the man without the suitcase stepped forward.

"Arcobaleno Skull, we come from the Carcassa famiglia." He said with a bow off his head. Skull didn't return it, but the man seemed unfazed. "Our boss would like to offer you a position within our ranks, and let you join our honorable Famiglia. He would like to offer you this gift if you accept his proposal." At this, the other man walked forward and opened the case, angling it so he could see the content. It was filled to the brim with Euro, probably close to a few million. Skull gave the case a long stare before he looked up at the men again. "You will be able to receive the gift as soon as you have chosen to join us."

Skull felt a tick in his brow at their bold words. He hadn't even said a word and they were already sounding so sure about his willingness to join.

"And what would happen if I, you know, happen to decline your offer?" Skull said with a shift of his shoulders. At his words, there was a click and guns were pointed at him from every car window around him. The two men stepped back a little out of the shooting range.

"Then he said to tell you that he has other methods to make you agree."

Everything seemed to fall silent for a minute, them waiting for his response and Skull being unwilling to give them a reaction. The wind swept in between them making a hollow sound but no one moved.

"Do it."

As the words left the man's lips Skull lifted his hand in a fast motion and a protego slammed into place and bullets fell like rain to the ground around him, harmless. The sounds of the gunfire were deafening to the silence that just where.

Skull took a second to gather his thoughts about what he should do in this situation and looked at the bullets piling upon the ground. Some of them were tinted green most likely done by lightning flames. And shit, these guys are already better than what they seemed at first glance. Them knowing how to harness flames could only mean bad news.

But apparently also, too to prideful for their own good making it border on stupidity.

With a quick glance in a circle around himself, he found what he had been looking for. Their coat of arms was all to proudly glinting in the sun at the font of the car and told him easily enough who dared to try to bind him. A smile split his face in an ugliness that a child shouldn't bear. The person in front of him took one more step back as he opened his mouth just barely stopping it from shivering as he shouted at him over the gunfire.

"We won't let you go! You belong to the Carcassa now!"

With those words thrown at him like he was some dog they could just take in and learn their tricks, his face darkened and before he vanished in a loud crack, he made sure to show his unwillingness to bow down to anyone with the blood on the empty road and only one man conscious enough to send the message to their leader.

.—.

The purple haired Cloud Arcobaleno went completely of the grind for two months after that before there was a rumor rising in the underground, about a Cloud in Rage taking down the main operating house of a small Famiglia. The only thing that was left in the ashes of the previously magnificent mansion, where a note about how they had bitten off more than they could chew.

.—.

Sirius anger had always been an unstable force that he had given a little too much free reign on when he actually had been him the first time around. He knew that James had known that, Remus too and they had helped him when he had started acting on it (Peter had known that too but he would rather not think about that right now).

In this life as Skull and how it had started with Cherep, he had held it closer than to his chest than before and reminding himself that there were only a small number of things that should actually hold the mass of his fury. It had worked for the most of his life and helped him keep his other emotions a little more in check and it had helped him to keep his mask a little tighter on when he was sure it was going to break

In his last life, he had had people that could help him calm down if needed but, he knew that he couldn't count himself as lucky this time around.

Somehow through his chance of the second life, it had changed a bit and it actually seemed like it was easier to not to act on his fury, felt like things didn't really rill him up that easily as before. It had helped him keep him calm for years.

Therefore, this sudden burst of strong emotion of hate should have been a little bit overwhelming if he had not been, as told, a shimmering ball of rage at the time. He knew it had happened before, like in the parking lot, where Oodako had gotten hurt, but this seemed to burn brighter in a different way. It was so bright that the only time he could remember to have felt anything as strongly as this it had been back when he was five and he had just woken up in a body that shouldn't have been his.

He remembers the dump of information when he had woken up and how it was telling him that, he was 5 years old not a 36-year-old adult man and had been born and raised in Russia and never had had anything to do with a British wizarding world.

Maybe it had been something about how the brain of a child wasn't able to handle the mind and memories of an adult. Having all that information with nothing to back it up sitting in the back of what had previously just been a normal five-year-old kid, didn't do that much good for -what Sirius could say without shame-, an already damaged mind. Cherep had felt the break down build up for weeks but had dismissed it as another of the strange dreams that just wouldn't leave him alone. For a kid not knowing better and having five years of inhabiting the body, this just couldn't be accepted with a finger snap.

The dreams had stretched themselves, trying to embrace him and trying to get him to embrace it as what it was. It had prodded Cherep's mind with every step he took, whispering about how his legs should have been longer and he could cross that room in three steps instead of the five it took. It said at mealtime when he was helping with the dishes that this could just have been easier with a wave of his hand and have it do itself.

Except it didn't work like that he told himself. Dishes couldn't magically do themselves, they have never been able to and the room was small, yes but he was a big boy and he could do it in five steps, faster than some of the other kids, so why would it say that he could do it in three? It hadn't made _sense!_

No child mind would be able to handle that and not surprisingly this one couldn't either. After two weeks of an older minds memory, the younger finally crashed and everything he had kept inside came flowing out like a waterfall. Or like a flame reaching dry wood if you would.

The pains of death and depression before that. Of fighting a war but never having fought at all crashing together, mixing into a deep purple flame, burning around him. His mind twisted through the pain of betrayal all over again and onto the pain of being the one left standing between the ruins of a house and hearing a baby vail. His new body couldn't keep it in and showed the emotions with big fat tears rolling down his cheeks and there was nothing pretty about it when it mixed with his snot and drool as he had collapsed on the floor.

He had cried for what felt like hours until he had stressed himself out so much that he had no energy left and fell into an exhausted sleep and dreamt of nothing but a dark background followed by the sound of light footsteps.

He forgot the dream in the morning when he stood in front of the problem of him accepting what had happened to him.

.—.

 ** _(One month later, Switzerland, Lugano airport,)_**

Sirius was used to people staring at him, most of the time it was because of how he looked like a baby and the time before that when he had been accused of being a mass murder. This time however people apparently couldn't keep their gaze to themselves as he kicked his baggage on the floor through the airport. Yes, you heard that right. Really the fact that he could disguise himself as an adult man was a blessing but the fact that he still had the real physical body of a baby didn't make it better when he wasn't able to pick up stuff without it just hanging a few centimeters of the ground.

 _"_ _If you looked like a baby you would do this to you ungrateful bastards!"_ Sirius grumbled to himself as he made his way slowly through the open hallway.

Really he could have used a floating spell to keep the baggage in the air and make him seem like a normal human being if not for the fact that it was hard to control his magic over long periods of time and keeping such a thing floating precisely where his hand should have been and keep it there with how the illusion shifted when he walked was to much of a hazard. He couldn't even use a sticking charm because there was nothing for it to stick to! And he had had to leave all of _his_ stuff in a small safe house he had made when all of this shit had started. It wouldn't be good if he lost something in the crossfire. He had even left Oodako just to be sure that she would be safe and nothing like last time would happen again.

So, no extendable bag for him to keep his stuff in either so now he had had to settle with kicking his stuff if he had to keep up his appearance.

The ice-cold anger he had had for weeks was slowly becoming more bearable by a daily dosage of calming draughts and really Sirius would be doomed without them. Or well, the Carcassa famiglia would be doomed without them.

He had been able to take out most of his anger by destroying their main base of operation but he knew that wasn't all. Even small fries like that were cleverer enough to know not to have everything kept in one place. But if there was anything he knew better, it was that walking into such a big thing without a plan could be suicide.

"Thank god, this over soon." He whispered to himself when he finally spotted his gate. And then he saw the stairs leading down outside and how there were, even more, leading up to the airplane.

"Oh, fuck my life!"

.—.—.—.—.—.—.

 **A little thing extra for the long wait**.

:—:

 _"Holding things close to your chest is a good thing to do around strangers and people you don't trust, but sometimes you have to take that literally. Holding a chunk of iron close to your chest when surrounded by strangers that are definitely trying to kill you and shooting at you, might save your life."_

 _(If anyone ask why he was in such a situation and had a chunk of iron to his chest, it definitely wasn't because he wanted to see if he could stick to his motorcycle and tested it out with a sticking charm on a piece of metal and then suddenly people were shooting at him and he panicked and couldn't get it off. Nope, it definitely wasn't that. The real answer is that he's just that awesome)._

:—:

 ** _Thank you for reading._**


End file.
